


One Time Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Serard Week 2k18, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Serard Week Day 7: Free Choice





	One Time Thing

They're so close now their noses are practically touching. Gerard can see beads of sweat on Sergio's forehead, and hear his rapid breath.

“Why does this keep happening?” Sergio whispers.

“What?”

“Why do we get under each other's skin like this? It's driving me mad.”

“There’s probably only one way to resolve it.” Gerard smirks.

Sergio stares at him, unblinking.

“We could just get out of systems,” Gerard says. “A one time thing.”

“It’d be good for both of us.”

Gerard puts his hands on Sergio’s chest, feels his heart beating against his ribcage. Sergio slowly starts to undress him.


End file.
